1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag, more particularly to a bag having an air-cushioned shoulder strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cushion member is shown to comprise a rubber pad 101 which is made of polyvinyl chloride and which is movable along a shoulder strap 1 of a bag. The rubber pad 101 is elongated, and has two holes 102 formed adjacent to two ends thereof. The shoulder strap 1 passes through the holes 102 in the rubber pad 101, and the rubber pad 101 is movable to contact the shoulder of a user for cushioning purposes. However, since the rubber pad 101 is relatively hard and lacks sufficient elasticity, the cushioning effect is not satisfactory.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional cushion member is shown to comprise a soft pad 201 that is sewn on a shoulder strap 2 of a bag. The soft pad 201 has a covering 203 and a sponge or foamed material 202 housed within the covering 203. Although the soft pad 201 is relatively soft and provides a good cushioning effect, fatigue of the sponge or foamed material 202 will result in poor elasticity of the soft pad 201 after the soft pad 201 has been in used for a period of time.